The Living Dream
by Nights2dreams
Summary: To Shadow, life is meaningless if not to fulfill Maria's last wish. Now at the risk of losing his birth home to his memory's, Shadow must win a bet with G.U.N to prevent the Ark from being destroyed. But will he be able to do it ? will he be able to raise a child a full year ? And who is this boy, and Why does he think Shadow's his real father ? Will Shadow survive his nightmares ?
1. Part 1 - the bet

"Shadow ?" Echoed the sound of a young female, her voice both graceful yet ghastly as the young hedgehog shook in terror. His young ebony fur taking in the cold breeze her voice left on his infant body.

"W-w-where are you M-maria ?" He gulped nervously and with a quiver felt a heavy presence behind him. Afraid to turn and face his fear, the ebony hedgie closed his eyes, clenching his head with his hands as he began bawling more tears.

"Shadow why are you so scared ? Is it because of me ?" Her voice whispered from behind him, churned with sadness,almost sounding like the Maria he knew and loved.

"M-m-maria ?" The hedgie choked, slowly opening his eyes as he looked behind himself. All that stood out from the darkness was him and a mirror, yet this mirror didn't show his reflection but a young female with blonde dressed in blue, looking at him as if she was as good as new.. As if she never died...

"Shadow it's really me ? Your friend Maria" She spoke with a faint smile, the young hedgie trembling from the site of her form as he placed a hand over the mirror where her hand should be.

"... No... Your not real.. You can't be real.. Y-your dead.." The hedgie choked, struggling to look at her as he did so.

"You killed her" spoke a dark voice from Maria's lips, her image changing to the form of his older self.

"AHHHHHHH !" The younger Shadow screamed, stumbling backwards as the image of his olderself grinned darkly, his form mocking the younger form in his dark hour.

"Do you really think you deserve her after what you've done; what you are !" His reflection scolded maliciously, its mocking tone enjoying the pain it saw it's youngerself go through.

"Stop it !" The infant cried, getting back on his feet in a struggle.

"Give her back !" He yelled, his voice scared and sad as he feared for what could be next.

"The darkness is your home now. Forever alone Shadow the hedgehog !" The dark one crackled, as his image faded back to Maria.

"Maria !?" Shadow shouted in shock, reaching to place his hand on her reflection once more, his tiny fingers lightly touching the glass as it began to crack from the touch. There was nothing he could do by then as the mirror shattered and her reflection became no more.

"MARIA !?"

"Shadow !"

"-!" Snapping out of his nightmare the hedgie tumbled onto the floor, his bed a mess from the struggling he did in his sleep. That was strange he thought, In all his years of sleep never once did he have a dream, especially a nightmare like that one.

"Hey Shadow you in there ? I know your not one to sleep in but come on cut a blue hedgie a break" Chuckled the blue blur himself as he walked himself into the ebony's room.

"Dam you look like a mess Shadzy" He teased, offering to help his counter-part up who bluntly ignored him as he picked himself up.

"What the hell are you doing here Faker ! Haven't you heard of knocking !" His ebony highness as the blur puts it grunted in his normally hate mondays mood as do most people.

"I did but it seems yelling does better, and while I'm at it stop calling me Faker already. I'm 21 now Shadzy I'm pretty sure that nicknames getting old" He chuckled with a grin, Shadow of all people not in a mood to play games.

"How the hell did you get in my apartment anyway !" He snarled, aggravated at the hedgehogs cocky attitude.

"WEELLL~ the front door was locked so I went around, smashed a window and broke in" He smiled all cheery like he accomplished something, the ebony's lower eyelid twitching at the blue hedgies stupidity.

"You did what !" Shadow growled making a fist as he made sure the hedgie knew what was coming to him.

"Haha Shadzy I'm just kidding, I saw an unlocked window and snuck in. Dang you're a silly goose thinking I'd stoop that low" he chuckled a bit making the pissed hedgie calm down, lowering his fist yet still keeping his normal narrowed face.

"What do you want then.. Another race ? A fight ?" He huffed, arms crossed.

"Nah, actually I was sent to bring you to G.U.N.. Dunno why they sent me though, it's not my thing but from what I heard it was important that I come with when taking you there" The blur spoke scratching the back of his ear. This was odd, even for G.U.N Shadow thought. He knew even after the hate and putting up with them that they were a strange group but now this, the hero of Mobius escorting a soldier as himself to HQ ? No something wasn't right at the least and he knew it.

"Lets get this over with then.."

"Great ! Theres no time to lose !" The blur smiled taking the ebony's hand as before the other could react they spead off with a flash, the hedgie being so fast he both unlocked and locked the door on the way out leaving a trail of dust behind.

"S-Sonic !?" The ebony hedgie barked hating the feeling of being dragged, his feet not able to pick up pace as it seems he forgot to put on his rocket shoes waking up this morning. Finally upon reaching the base the blue hedgie smiled back only to be greeted with another one of Shadow's pissed faces, now seeing Shadow's feet and what remains of his ripped burned up socks.

"Whoops" Sonic laughed sweat dropping, just seeing him smile this much made Shadow sick.

"Hey hey, come on Shadzy be easy on me.. How was I suppose to know you'd sleep in today ? I would have been late if I waited any longer you know" He stated defensively, his pissed rival in counting walking passed him as they stepped inside to be greeted with a hall way and some guards.

"Ah ! Project Shadow Sir ! Commander requests of you to meet him in the conference room with Sonic, Sir !" they stated, leading the way. What struck Shadow more though was that they all were carrying guns by their side. Even Sonic felt highly uncomfortable about this and not at the least liked what was going on as both hedgies made their way into the conference room.

"Aw, Shadow it seems you've arrived" The Commander spoke from across the table, his voice stern and serious.

"You wanted to speak to me Commander.." Shadow stated with narrowed eyes, not taking a seat unlike Sonic who sat right down coming in.

"I know you don't like whats going on, I can read that from the look on your face you don't trust my intentions, seeing how I gone this far as to hire back up"

"... What do you want from me then, if you went through all this trouble.." Shadow said, turning to the door, ready to leave at any point.

"It's the Ark Shadow..."

"-!" Turning back around, the hedgie decided to give the man his attention.

"After closely thinking about it, we've decided it's best to destroy it.. I know this sounds harsh but nothing that your creator accomplished upon that Ark proves of its worth. Theres no use keeping it, especially if the eclipse cannon still works after all this time.. It's a danger and the last thing we need is to have people fear again.."

"..." Now the tables were turned for the hedgie. As much as he wanted to fulfill Maria's last wish, the Ark was the only thing left that reminded him of her, both good and bad. It was also his birth home where although he was created he could not trade that one place he called home for anything in the whole world.

"Commander you can't be serious !" Blinking the Commander expected that tone from Shadow but was taken aback hearing it from the cobalt hedgie instead. Even Shadow had his own look of mixed surprise seeing him like that.

"It's one thing to call me here for your back up but it's another thing to expect me to help you in any way with this ! Sure Shadow's Creator, wasn't a clean man with most of his projects but look at Shadow ! He's proof enough that we don't have to destroy Ark !"

"Sonic he was created to be the ultimate life form, a living weapon ! His creator was suppose to make a cure for his granddaughter and his result was this ! All he was ment for was to destroy more lifes !" The Commander remarked back at the hedgie who got up and slammed both hands into the table.

"WHAT IF HE WAS TO TAKE CARE OF ANOTHER LIFE !" Sonic shouted making everyone in the room go dead silent. Taking in another breath, the hedgie cracked his voice a bit never really shouting like that before. Gulping his sore throat he continued.

"What if Shadow where to take care of another life.. Do good for someone in need... Would you then see him as a monster... A killer..." Sonic panted trying to be easy on his throat.

"... Are you making a bet with me hedgehog ?..." The Commander questioned in interest.

"If you are you got my attention... But lets just say Shadow were to take care of another life, say someone as innocent as a child, do you seriously think he can handle it ? or even raise it right ?" The Commander layed his cards right, so now it was Sonic's turn to lay his.

"Yes... I believe Shadow is more than capable of raising a child not for one week, not even for a few months. I'm willing to bet he can raise a child for full years !" Looking at Sonic, Shadow's eyes widen in horror, not liking at the least at where this was going.

"Then we have a bet, if Shadow can raise a child by the age of 6-10 for at least one year, I'll let things with Ark slide so that no one, even myself won't bother with it. But if he is to screw up at least one time, neglect the child or mistreat it in any form, Not only will I destroy the Ark but I'll lock Shadow in frozen sleep depending on whether or not the child was badly off.. Got it !"

"Got it !" Sonic smirked, Shadow not believing half of what just happened.

"Then the bet is on !"


	2. Part 2 - The choice

"Damit hedgehog... You smashed the nail in my coffin this time.." Shadow growled looking out the back window of the G.U.N car. It had only been 15 minutes since the bet was made and with every minute the hedgehog hated it more and more.

"Calm down Shadow, It's not like the kid's gonna kill you. You haven't even met him or her yet... Then again neither have I, you know it's not like we can just ask a family if we can borrow their kid you know" The blue blur said with a soften tone. This only brought up more question to the ebony hedgie.

"Then where on Mobius do I get my hands on one ?" The ebony one question with a fixed eyebrow. scratching his head, Sonic tried thinking of the easiest way to explain things.

"Well... That's what a foster home is for Shadow. Some children don't have family's or have been taken away from them for their own protection. From there a child can be taken care of or even adopted into a new family, if it best suits the child... But some children don't get picked Shadow, either because there different or don't understand... Those poor children are left to wait and wait.. Hoping for that one someone to pick them but when the sunsets they see no one... And all there friends have new homes..." a small tear formed in the hedgies eye his reaction somewhat slow as to rub it off. Something very rare for Shadow to see in Sonic.

"I'm sorry.. This kinda stuff gets to me too much.. Shadow of course I want you to win this bet but don't pick a child if you think it's going to be easy.. Pick one you think you can do the most good for.. Promise ?" Sonic asked looking at him with a warm smile. Looking back at him with a heavy sigh, it seemed like Shadow had no choice but to listen to him now that he was caught in this mess.

"Promise.. That good enough for you ?"

"Just great" Sonic smiled tempted to wanna hug him but didn't knowing the ebony hedgie wasn't in the mood for those kind of things. Looking out the window, Sonic smiled to see the driver finally parking the car.

"We're here Shadow, come on let's go inside!" The cobalt hedgie beamed, rushing out the door, going inside. His ebony counter-part rolling his eyes as he followed shortly behind. Inside he saw Sonic and the Commander talking to the front desk lady, explaining the series of things they wish to happen, Although she seem highly uneasy about this.

"I'm sorry but you expect me to give you a child all for the sake of a bet...? No I'm sorry sir but that's not how it works here, otherwise we'd not have much children would we.."

"I know this seems crazy and probably too much but you can trust me, nothing bad's going to happen to the child, I promise on my life" Sonic smiled, looking over at Shadow with a wink to let him know it will be okay which only made his eyelid twitch, sickened.

"Ohh alright... But if that child doesn't go to school or the doctor at least once, I'll call child services to take him or her away. understand ?"

"Completely" He smiled, motioning Shadow to come over to them.

"Alright Mister Shadow and Mister Sonic, please follow me" Picking up some papers she showed them to the back where the children were, some playing, others sleeping, drawing or running away from workers trying to keep them under control. Just watching them Shadow had a twisted feeling in his gut and a sickened gag for it all. He wasn't completely emo, although to many smiling faces and squealing sounds was something he wasn't grown up used too.

"Aww their all so cute !" Sonic smiled, all the children turning their heads as they saw him, their face instantly filling with joy as they rushed over to look and climb all over him.

"Wow it's really him !" One racoon squealed clinging to his leg.

"Mister super hero person wanna pway with us ?" Asked the children looking at him with innocent smiles. Smiling, the blue blur never turned down a fan ( except Amy rose XP ), not even a child as he bend down looking over them happily with a nod.

"YAY !" they squealed running about as Sonic chased after them, slowing down as to be fair for them. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Shadow looked the other way trying to make his mind quick as to leave as soon as possible. Catching his eye he saw a white hedgehog child with a blue polka dot hat with matching pajamas, drawing when suddenly another boy, takes his crayon as he snaps it in half. Expecting the small boy to cry, Shadow blinked to see the exact opposite.

"Wow ! Now there's more than before !" The boy smiled all cheery, the other boy looking at him completely confused as his bullying didn't seem to be working at all. This was strange to Shadow though, sure Sonic could be annoying but the thing about this was that it didn't look like the boy was trying to be, heck it didn't even look like he knew he was being bullied in the first place.

"Tell me.. Who's that boy over there in the pajamas.." He asked looking over at the woman who blinked at him a bit.

"Your kidding right ? Ohh sorry I didn't mean it to come out like that.. It's just that one isn't.. well... How do I put it" She said trying to think of the words. Shadow just staring at her with question.

"Normal ? Ohh right, he isn't normal... In fact we find him the most hardest challenge yet as far as finding him a home.. Mostly because he still thinks his mother's still alive..."

"Mother ?" Shadow asked with confusion.

"Well, apparently nobody knew how to explain it to him right.. All he really thinks is she's in a better place, rather than she passed on.. I feel sorry for him, seeing how attached he is too her, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. Notice his pajamas and night hat ?... His mother made those for him and he's never tooken them off since, not even for his bath time..I don't know why but I think it's because he misses her and expects her to come back..." Sighing she continued walking. Watching over the child, Shadow didn't know what kept bringing him back to the thought that this child was just different, too different.

"...What is the child's name.."

"Sleeper.." Said the woman, looking back at Shadow confused as to why he asked.

"I'll take him"

"C-come again ?" She stated in shock not expecting those words to be spoken once about the boy.

"I said I'll take him.. Is there a problem ?" He questioned, the woman quickly shaking her head.

"N-n-no !? Not at all" She smiled going through papers.

"I'll ready the papers, Till then this could be a good time for you to get to know him before you make a full decision"

"Alright whatever it takes" Leaving it at that the woman went off, leaving Shadow on his way. Walking over to the boy he bend down to his level, the boy seeing the older male's shadow as he looked up into the ebony one's red eyes.

"Hi" He smiled, placing his crayon aside as he stood up to Shadow's hight (bending down hight that is, not to be confusing ^^" ).

"..Hello.. Are you Sleeper ?" The Shadow questioned the younger male who smiled softly.

"Yep, and who might you mister ?" asked the younger male curiously.

"Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog... But to you probably from now on father..." He said trying to choose his words right. Looking over him in wonder the boy smiled and hugged him, to Shadow's surprise.

"Papa Shadow !" He smiled happily with closed eyes. Looking at the boy, Shadow wanted so badly to break the hug, being his long hate for them, yet seeing as how he was in a place like this he couldn't bring himself to do so. The words 'Papa Shadow' was all that sunk into his skull at the moment, aside from 'what have I done...'..


	3. Part 3 - Papa Shadow ?

"Aww who's your new friend Shadow ?" Sonic smiled making is way over to the two, Shadow's eyes half way closed as he snarled with an aggravated tone. Giving a small laugh the cobalt hedgie bend down to the little boy's level.

"Don't chu worry, he's only like that cause he wants to play the tough guy. But like all of us even he has his soft spots" He said rubbing the boy's head, looking back over at his counter-part as they took in a silent moments glance. Shadow wasn't playing any act other than following this idiotic bet the hedgie put himself in, and as for soft spots he had nothing to say that couldn't have been said, for indeed he didn't care less if he had a heart.

"Wow, you must be good friends with Papa Shadow to know him so well" The little boy smiled, the cobalt hedgie taking the words "Papa" surprised as his smile became even warmer.

"Why of course, me and your papa have been good friends for years" He smiled picking the boy up into a playful hug. The little boy giggling as the blue hedgie gave him a small tickle.

"What's your name kiddo ?" The blue blur smiled. Smiling the boy looked back at him.

"Names Sleeper" He said all cheery, the very look of overwhelming joy blooming on his face. Looking back at the ebony hedgehog, Shadow was caught off guard by the look on his counterpart's face; It's likeness resembling the nostalgia he had forever had after the loss of Maria. The site lightly tinting his cheeks with pink, a highly strange feeling for the hedgehog, yet he shook it off as fast as it came.

"We're ready for you mister hedgehog" Smiled coming over with some papers.

"You put your signature on this and you and the boy are free to go" She chimed handing him the papers and an office pen. Taking it Shadow was highly uneasy about all this, yet there was so much to lose that he didn't have a choice, he had too. Writing down his initials he was done as the real bet began.

"Wonderful, take care of him mister Shadow. Ohh ! and you'll be needing this" She stated handing him a booklet with the title "How to raise a foster child" printed in bold letter's you couldn't miss.

"If you wanna raise this child, you'll have to know how to raise, treat and deal with his comforts and needs. This booklet will help you do just that plus give you more helpful insite on other good parenting books you can get at the local library"

"Thank you so much, as promised I'll look after the both of them" Sonic smiled with a wink, the lady blushing at how charming he was being or annoying as Shadow puts it. With a wave good bye they where off. Holding Sonic's hand as they were walking back to the car, the boy looked up at Shadow some how not effected by his cold exterior as he smiled warmly.

"Papa where are we going ?" The little boy asked, the older male not looking back at him as he stepped into the car. The boy following as Sonic helped him in, buckling the boy's seat belt.

"Your going to your new home so you can live with Papa Shadow from now on" The blur smiled rubbing the little hedgies head who giggled at the touch. Crossing his arms as the driver took off, the ebony hedgie wanted nothing more but to burry the stress, yet every smile, ever giggle was starting to add up to his dismay. Noticing this the azure hedgie frowned, all he really wanted was to help not put pressure on his black and red coloured rival.

"Shadow..." Sonic spoke, the ebony hedgehog looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you... For keeping your promise.." The azure hedgie back down looking down as he toyed with his fingers. Looking at him, everything was just so confusing. He knew the hedgehog to be cocky and annoying but after all this he saw so much more than that. One of those things being his defensive nature which got him in this mess in the first place, then there's this sappy face. Shadow just huffed at it, thinking he was being overly dramatic to get attention when really he didn't understand what the other was going through, heck he barely understood his own emotions aside from being stressed, angered and annoyed or at least he thought those were the only ones he could feel. Meantime the little one watched the both of them interested, almost like he was studying there actions with each reaction. The last thing he wanted was to seem like a stranger to them after them being so nice to him, yet another part of him was also nervous and shy.

"Papa ?" He spoke looking up at the ebony hedgie who look back into his eyes.

"Yes Sleeper ?" The older male spoke, the boy gulping a bit as to think of the right words to say.

"Umm.. Where have you been all those years ?" The boy asked with innocent eyes, the older male looking at him confused with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that Sleeper ?" He asked thinking the kid must have put the wrong words together, yet that wasn't the case this time.

"All those years Papa.. Where have you been all those years since me and mama waited for you to come home.." Now it was both Sonic and Shadow who were speechless. "It can't be" the ebony hedgie thought. "Could this boy seriously think I'm his real father ?".

"Umm... Sleeper your Papa.." Sonic gulped trying to think of the right words but then the driver parked the car.

"Ohhh ! Would you look at that. You both are finally home" He smiled, trying to change the subject hoping as to not get Shadow into more trouble.

"Really ?!" The boy smiled wide, wagging his tail as he looked out the window. Chuckling the cobalt hedgie helped unbuckled him as he opened the door for him, coming back around as he opened the door for Shadow who layed back with a look of frozen terror on his face. Sighing the hedgie snapped his fingers breaking Shadow out of his frozen trance and back to reality.

"Hey.. Relax... Like I said, the boy won't kill you.. Who knows, maybe it's good for him to believe your his real father.." Sonic sighed, showing him outside the car as he waved good bye to the driver who was off. Waiting by the door, Sleeper waited for them his bright smile filled with curiosity at his new home. Sighing Shadow went to unlock the door only to realize he didn't have the keys on him.

"Hedgehog !"

"Ohhhh... My bad" Sonic laughed slightly, going in from the back as he snuck into a window, opening the door for them.

"There all better, don't chu think ?" He smiled the little hedgie giggling at how silly the older hedgie was being.

"Wow, your really funny mister" The boy giggled with a chibi smile.

"Aww that's right, I haven't told you my name yet" Smirking to himself, he posed like the super hero he was.

"Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"Wow... You're the insurance hedgehog !? Well what ever that means.." The boy spoke making the once over the top hero fall dramatically on his buttax in defeat.

"Is it a new type of macaroni !?" The young hedgie asked excited, Sonic taking another overly dramatic arrow to the chest as he layed there on the ground, waving a small white flag as he gave up trying. Looking at the hedgie in confusion the ebony hedgehog was surprised and amused seeing his counter-part give up at the hands of a small child who probably didn't know his ABD's.

"Those were the dark ages..." Said the blur with a mortified tone. Taking note of this the boy walked up to him, hugging him from behind.

"Don't worry mister hedgehog, I'll always like your macaroni" The boy smiled, Sonic just staring at him with a pail mocked face. A sight so cute yet funny, even the ebony hedgie couldn't help but twitch a small grin with a low chuckle. Looking at Shadow with an angry pout the blur did the most childish thing as he stuck his tongue out, placing a finger below his lower eyelid. Losing his little moment of peace the hedgehog narrowed his eyes with his normal blank frown, hating the other's childish actions. Giving each other the stare down, both didn't move a twitch till a small growl sound was heard. Blushing in embarrassment, Sleeper looked down covering his belly.

"Ohhh, sorry Papa Shadow.. I missed out on snack today" He spoke softly as he looked up at the older males who just blinked a bit. Smiling the blue hedgie picked him up as he huggled him in his arms.

"Aww don't worry, how about I make you some cookies" Sonic smiled, the little hedgies face blooming with joy.

"YAY!" He squealed in excitement, the older hedgie setting him down on a chair as he went into the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow the ebony hedgie walked over to him.

"You know how to cook ?" He asked not buying it.

"Well... Mostly chili dogs, but hey I'm sure little old cookies can't be to hard right ?" What he didn't know, was how wrong he was.


	4. Part 4 - COOKIES!

Taking out some kitchen supplies, the blue hedgehog was on a roll, well at least in his thoughts. First was to find a book with simple instructions, simple as that right? Wrong. Sonic wanted to make these cookies special, how else was he to redeem lost value in Shadow's eyes and earn the smile of a small child.

"Kay, let's see," reading over the ingredients, the hedgehog skimmed over each and every detail.

"Does Shadow have all of these?" the blur thought aloud as he looked through Shadow's cupboards for the different sugars and flour. Interestingly enough, even Shadow did have food inn his cupboards, 'surprise' 'surprise' some of it could even be edible.

"Wow Shadow, I didn't know you actually stocked up on real food," chuckled the hedgie as he took all the salt, flour, and sugars he needed. Rolling his eyes, Shadow sat down beside Sleeper, putting his elbow on the countertop as he laid his chin upon his palm.

"How long have you lived under a rock, Hedgehog? I've lived on this planet long enough to understand its tastes... I've grown used to it, therefore I found the taste of nothingness highly bitter…," he brushed off, trying not to go into details. This surprised Sonic, seeing as how he never knew that Shadow had a sense of taste. It interested him, maybe if he made these cookies to Shadow's liking that he'd finally be worth more to Shadow rather than some annoying Faker. At least he hoped it would. Taking a bowl out, he took out two eggs and some baking soda.

"Hmm…?" he thought with question when it asked him to use a cup for nearly each amount. Going through the rest of the cupboards, the hedgie found where Shadow's cups were as he smiled and took one to use for each of his measures. Preheating the oven, the hedgie realized his bowl was pretty small for this recipe as shown by the size of his cup. Taking that into note, he decided to bring out a bigger bowl as he began to fill the cup left and right with all the powder like goods and sugary goodies.

"Hey this is kinda easy," he smiled taking a spoon out as he put the baking soda and salt in, yet something wasn't right about this.

"-! Oh, I almost forgot to add the chocolate!" he smiled, taking a bag of chocolates out as he poured most of it in without measuring it, yet it still didn't look quite right. Frowning, the hedgie then noticed he forgot to use the liquid ingredients as he face-palmed himself. Rereading the book, he chuckled a little.

"Silly me, I forgot to melt the butter," he giggled, grabbing the refrigerator door as he opened it at a speed that gave a slight 'dink' like sound against the cupboards, causing a box to fall over, its content raining out of it and into the mix. The box's cover read, in bold printed words, 'Popcorn Kernels.'

Meanwhile, over with Shadow, the ebony hedgie flipped through the different channels, nothing catching his interest as the only joy out of this was continually pushing the same button till the brink of existence. Watching him, Sleeper tilted his head slightly, glancing at the TV screen.

Finishing the melted soft butter, the cobalt hedgie poured it into the mix, using a wooden spoon as he mixed. Adding the eggs into the batter, he didn't realize he was supposed to remove the shells, and then topped everything off with vanilla extract. Smiling, he pulled out a tray, rolling the mixed dough into several round balls then placing each onto the cookie sheet till there was no more room remaining on the pan.

"Almost done you two," he smiled, Sleeper growing with excitement at the thought of having some cookies, just like the ones his mother used to make.

Popping the tray into the oven, the hedgie read over how much time it would take them to cook to only pout at what he saw. "20 to 25 minutes at 375° Fahrenheit," he frowned wanting them to be done faster as he had little patience when it came to keeping promises. Then a thought hit him as bright as day: "If it takes 20 to 25 minutes at 375° Fahrenheit, then it should take 5 minutes at 1835° Fahrenheit!" he thought with a mental laugh as he changed the temperature to a temperature no normal cookie should ever be cooked at, much less the messed up mock-ups he made.

"Huh?" he blinked, lost in thought as he noticed a box on its side, going over to it, the hedgie picked up the empty box of popcorn kernels.

"Aw Shadow...," he puffed going over to him with the empty box, getting in front of him as the ebony hedgie took his eyes off his 'boob tube.'

"What is it now, Hedgehog?" Shadow grunted, Sleeper watching them as his nose began to twitch somewhat.

"If there's nothing left in the box, then why leave it there where it can collect dust?" he puffed, wiggling his finger as he held up the empty box. Looking at it, the ebony hedgehog raised his eyebrow at the other male.

"Hedgehog, I just got that yesterday, it can't be all gone..."

"This tells me otherwise though," the hedgie puffed, then both hedgies heard a small cough from the little white hedgehog beside them, his nose turned from its normally pink to a lighter red.

"Papa, why does the air smell so funny?" he coughed, covering his nose at the horrible smell that filled the air. 'No it couldn't be' the blue hedgie thought as he rushed into the kitchen, black smoke leaking out of the oven through its vents with a dark, eerie odor, which could easily make your head roll if it wasn't attached on.

"NO!? NO No no!?" Sonic screamed, opening the oven door as black smoke filled the room and a loud 'POP' 'POP' 'CRACK!' went off as black, burned-up balls popped out one by one, each and every piece of corn taking action as they jumped and flailed the cookies about, some even hitting Sonic as he gave a yelp, skidding onto the floor in sharp, burn-like pain. Seeing the events taking place, Shadow could only watch in horror as his whole kitchen was being destroyed before him.

"SLEEPER GET DOWN!" He yelled, grabbing the boy before the cookies flew at him. Setting him down behind the counter, he told him to stay down and hide beneath the chairs.

"But what about Mister Sonic!?" The boy pleaded, looking at Shadow who just stared at him like he was crazy.

"He can handle himself, just stay out of the way!" He commanded, however the little boy shook his head, propping himself up.

"He needs our help! Papa he's hurt!" he pleaded, but before Shadow could interject, the boy got up as he ran to the blue hedgie's side, trying to carry/drag him back on his back with little to no speed as he tried to hurry the hedgie to cover. More of the dangerous and highly active cookies bounced onto the floor as they popped, heading the little boy's way if not for Shadow getting in their destructive path to protect the both of them, his back taking the hit as he felt a burning sensation singe his fur. Biting his teeth down hard, he closed his eyes shut, grabbing the both of them as he got them safely to cover. If things couldn't get any worse for the hedgies, it just did as a loud 'BEEP' sound echoed through the apartment, its unpleasant screech-like sound making them all cover their ears when really they only wanted to cover their noses.

"Agh! As long as that oven's still on and no air is getting in, that thing will go off forever!" The blue hedgie whined knowing all of this was his fault.

"Dammit! You had to make exploding cookies, didn't you!?" Shadow growled, both hedgies in pain and moody with one another, yet the little boy just sat there more scared for them then what was really going on.

Meantime, outside a silver hedgie was going around door to door, to meet his new neighbors when all of a sudden he heard a loud 'BEEP' sound coming from the apartment straight ahead of him, black smoke showing through the windows.

"Oh! They could be in trouble!" the hedgie stated, placing his plate of 'hello goodies' down as he rushed over to Shadow's apartment, knocking on the door.

"Is everyone alright in there? I saw smoke from the window!" he yelled, trying to get a response of some kind.

He perked his ears up when Sleeper gave out a yelp, "Please! Help us!"

Without a moment of hesitation, the silver hedgie focused his telekinetic powers onto the door knob, triggering it's inner mechanism as it open with a click, smoke seeping its way into the open air as its foul smell sprung lose. He squinted his eyes slightly, the hedgie got past the smell as he rushed inward to the source of the problem. Shutting the oven the hedgehog turned it off with not a moment to spare as exploding cookies came his way. Freezing them in their motion, a light mist of blue held them still, almost as if they were frozen in time itself.

"Whew...," said the little hedgie as he looked at the stranger from one of the counter's corners. While looking at the white hedgie with blue-misted eyes, the stranger smiled at him as he let the now lifeless cookies fall to the floor in a light 'thud,' his eyes returning to his normal shade of yellow. Peeking to see what Sleeper did, Sonic poked his head out to be caught off guard by their visitor.

"SILVER!?"


End file.
